This invention relates to a film case holder for pocket camera, and more particularly to a film case holder which can be releasably attached to a hand strap for easy carrying a film cassette.
Generally, when we carry a pocket together with a marginal film cassette or a film cartridge, we may put a film cassette into a film case and deposit the film case or film cassette into a portable bag or a pocket. It is troublesome to find out a film cassette among various materials of the bag therein. Moreover, when we carry a film case in the pocket, the film case protrudes from the outer surface of the pocket, so that it looks bad and has a possibility to be lost whereby resulting inconvenience for handling.
To this end, there is a film case holder, as a prior art, which has a fastening means for connecting the holder with the hand strap, can be releasably attached to the hand strap for receiving a film cassette therein.
But above mentioned prior art has several draw backs in handling. For example, it was burdensome to attach or detach the film case holder from the hand strap because user connect or release the fastening means and then remove the cap of the holder for putting a cassette into or out of the holder. Further, user cannot easily confirm whether a film cassette is received within the holder or not until he removed the cap of the holder.